User talk:The Lonely Stargazer
Hello! So you're here to leave me a message. Well here are some rules: *Always leave a header using two = on each side of the title of your message. *Always sign your message with four ~, or a signature that allows me to know who you are. This is mandatory as I will not know who sent me the message if it is not signed. *Be polite. Always be polite when leaving a message. *Don't spam. That seems to be all. Thank you for cooperating. Le me :3 Sooo....I was just wondering if you could check up here? In case this might help you in keeping this wiki up. Love ya! <3 THE THING Bro... Bro.... I love that thing.... >.> Keep da thing. Guide to Getting Started I've started it already. I just don't know how to have it in a fancier way. And the stuff about explaining Word bubbles and page designs isn't in my dome of knowledge, so I'd just let you or Mylee do it. Just check it out, and you can fix some stuff. I give you my permission to do so. :) It's here. Re Oh right, sure. Simple things are the best for a great future. Go on. Everything I do here is to help the wiki <3 And yeah, I'll help with the policies. Hope DARP accepts being affiliated with us. Warnings, offenses, blah blah So it's in my second sandbox. Please take a look at it. And I just added some for the Policies. :3 :Allo, it's me again. I made some stuff that can be put in the London locations here. Since you put the information in fancier than I could ever do, I was hoping you'd add them. :Thanks! : Ehh This is Emilia, by the way, letting you know that I finished my character if you want to take a look at it: http://mortal-instruments-role-play.wikia.com/wiki/Creation:Original/Ekaterina_Quinn Let's play with the fire that runs through our veins (talk) 08:56, November 4, 2016 (UTC)-- Re:info Yeah sure, I'd be able to. Except that I might make it once my exams are over, and today is the last day so don't worry. And to give you less job and stress, I'll handle the coding. Imma just copy it <3 P.S Proposing a new location. So I'm planning to have Carlton Cinema (or ABC Cinema) on Essex Road in London; 16-minute drive from Fleet Street. You can look it up if you want to check it out. And also, a Downworlder pub in London. I'm planning on reviving the Devil Tavern Will always went into. Mind if you give me your opinion on these two? ~june Please Please just claim my char. please please please. ~june Hai~ How is Mylee rn? Is she good? Anyway, Imma bring a new recruit here, that is, Rentarou Kou. Sure you've seen him around in chat xD. Just informing. He's a total fan of the series, so I think it's better :) Might even be a big help.